Different items of information which visually present, in particular, operation-related data relating to the vehicle for the driver are conventionally displayed in a vehicle. Traffic-related data may also be presented for the driver in the vehicle. Analog mechanical display instruments were previously used to display this information. The instruments were arranged, in particular, inside the so-called combination instrument behind the steering wheel in the vicinity of the driver's primary field of vision. The combination instrument is used, in particular, to display the speed, the tank contents, the radiator temperature and other operation-related information relating to the vehicle.
With the increase in electronic devices in the vehicle, it became necessary to display a larger amount of information in the vehicle. Modern vehicles comprise, for example, a multiplicity of driver assistance systems, the information from which must be displayed in the vehicle. Vehicles often also comprise a navigation system. Such a navigation system can be used to display digital geographical road maps with a route and possibly various items of additional information. Finally, modern vehicles often comprise communication and multimedia applications, including a mobile telephone interface, and devices for playing back music and speech. The possibility of displaying information must also exist for these applications in the vehicle.
For this reason, multifunction operating systems are used in vehicles, which systems comprise one or more multifunction display(s) and operating elements which can be used to operate the various devices included in the vehicle. In this case, operation is assisted or guided by the information represented on the multifunction display. The operating system can also be used to select which information is intended to be displayed on the multifunction display.
Disclosed embodiments provide a method and a device in which the performance of a function of a particular object in a list can be easily and quickly initiated.